


Bad Day Turned Good

by theangelanddean



Series: Tumblr Ficlet Giveaway [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pie, bad day turned good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel cuddles. Cuddles are the best and destiel cuddles are even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day Turned Good

It wasn’t Dean’s day today. His boss yelled at him for a simple mistake. Sam had to cancel their usual meet-up. Charlie is in New Zealand with her newly wed wife, Jo, so he couldn’t talk to her about anything. Cas is probably knee deep in his college thesis. So when he gets home he doesn’t expect to be invited by a delicious smell of pie. 

“Dean? Good you’re home.” Castiel pops out of the kitchen with a Kiss the Cook apron and flour in his hair. 

Dean drops his bag on the couch and strips his suit jacket off. Rolling his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, he follows Cas back into their kitchen. The state of the kitchen—if you could call it that—was horrible. Flour was on every available surface and there were at least 3 pans of failed berry reductions. 

“Cas…” Dean stares widely at the mess. “Who attacked our kitchen?” 

Castiel sheepishly looks up at Dean and brings his hand up to his neck, rubbing it in embarrassment. If the kitchen weren’t in this state, Dean would have kissed that look off his face. 

“Well, Benny called me and said that you were having a really bad day. So, I thought I would try to cheer you up. You really like pie so I thought I could use the Internet to get a recipe. Did you know Bobby Flay has really cool tips on cooking? And well—“ Castiel rambles on and on. 

“Cas.” Dean interrupts. He fought the smile on his lips in efforts to sound serious. 

“Yeah?” Castiel asks with wide eyes. 

Dean walks towards Cas and captures his lips with his own. He cradles his face with his hands as he moves his lips. Feeling Cas’s tension leaving, he takes advantage and swipes his tongue across his bottom lip. Cas easily opens his mouth up for Dean, letting him taste the berry filling inside of his mouth. Abruptly, he lets go. 

“I’ll clean everything up afterwards.” Cas quickly says. 

“Cas, I don’t care.” Dean leans in, he eyes laser focused on his lips. “We can clean up tomorrow.” 

“We have at least 50 minutes until the pie is ready. So I was thinking—“ Cas says while dragging Dean to the living room. 

“Sex?” Dean says excitedly. 

“De-e-a-n!” Cas whines. “No. We can catch up on the new episode of Dr. Sexy while I give you a really nice head massage.” 

Dean gets lead to sit down on the couch but before Cas moves to find a spot to sit down before he grabs his hand and pulls him down to sit next to him. 

“How about we just cuddle?” Dean smiles as he wraps his arms around Cas’s torso. 

“Of course, Dean.” Cas leans into Dean and places a kiss on his jaw before burrowing his head in the crook of his neck. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, angel.” Dean says, thanking whoever let him have such an amazing boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://heavenlycas.co.vu/) || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heavenlyish)


End file.
